


Haikus for the Quartet

by Kittys_World



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittys_World/pseuds/Kittys_World





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FayeKNaime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeKNaime/gifts), [PatriaRoux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatriaRoux/gifts).



Haiku for the Quartet

For FayeKNaime, (Superior), and PatriaRoux

Written in tribute and a tabula rasa for discussions, lol. I hope you know which line is yours.

~~~~~~

Yellow tree, cold ice  
Who sings the songs, you or me?  
If wind is not true


	2. Chapter 2

Original face  
Wash and wrap, same thing each day  
Listen, just listen...


	3. Chapter 3

Why choose me? Be gone!  
Stray cat begging for warm milk  
I am not your home


End file.
